tales_of_ataraxiafandomcom-20200213-history
Kluri Emora
'General Information': Kluri is a druid on one of the many botanical floating islands in Ataraxia's main world. Kluri is part of the floating community of Botanic Islands called Levensdorp. She used to live with her parents and her younger sister in the Prasinos district, but she and her sister moved out when Kluri turned 14. They moved to the Midori district and shared a house there. Kluri had an average life at Levensdorp, but was forced to explore the surface world when the islands were attacked by a purple monstrosity. Basic stats: *Nickname: Envoy of Gaia *Age: 26 years *Birthday: 7 October *Species: Elf *Height: 1.61 meters *Occupations: **Alfheim Druid Possessions: Kluri has obtained basic tools from Botania, which are: Rod of the Seas: A staff which converts Mana, Botania's energy source, into water. Mana Blaster: A special gun that converts Mana into different types of bullets. Like all other inhabitants of Alfheim, Kluri keeps a damaging shot type on her, to defend herself if needed. Mana Mirror: This magical mirror is able to supply Kluri with the Mana that is produced at her house, so she won't run out of Mana at any point during her duties. Tectonic Girdle: A magical belt that nullifies all knockback caused on Kluri. Flügel Tiara Sylph: A botanist's tool for flying. This tiara makes four transparent lime green spikes appear behind the user, to act like wings. The tiara grants 10 seconds of flight to it's user and infinite gliding power. Flight uses Mana. The time limit can be neglected if the user has the Eye of the Flügel or the World's Eye. World's Eye: During their youth, Kluri and Ametrys secretly went on little adventures on the surface. One time, they struck upon a cave, which contained an altar to Gaia herself. When they found it and prayed for eachother’s safety, Gaia granted each an ancient artifact. Kluri got the World’s Eye, which allows her to safely warp to her home and the altar and allows her to contact a spirit from beyond. Appearance: Kluri has slightly tanned skin and long green hair, which split into two twintails going off the side of her head. Below the twintails you can see two gems on each side, blue above red on her right side and green above yellow on her left side. Kluri has brown eyes. Kluri also has an earring on each ear with a piece of emerald on it. Kluri wears her village’s standard outfit, which consists of a short sleeved, green shirt on top, with golden finishes (not actual gold, mind you, it’s still fabric) and a brown wrap-skirt. Kluri also wears a Tektonic Girdle, to make sure she doesn’t get knocked off the island accidentally, because her house is located on the edge of one of the floating islands of her hometown. To finish her look off, Kluri wears pointy green shoes with golden lacing at the top. Abilities: Botanical Druidry: During her years, Kluri has been studying how to be a druid in her village. Due to this, she has mastered all recreational Botanic arts, but has yet to learn any advanced offensive arts, though she does carry around a Mana Blaster for self defense and knows how to use it. Relationships: Ametrys Emora: Kluri's sister. Ametrys is Kluri's younger sister. The two used to spend all of their free time together, until Ametrys passed away when she was 14 years old. Lote Quaro: The spirit from beyond. Lote acts as a medium for Kluri to ask questions to the Alfheim gods and on occasions also Gaia herself. Lote also helps Kluri while the latter is trying to find help on the surface of Ataraxia. Chousen 'Y18T10' Alexandurai: Connected? During one of Chousen's invasions on a town, she met a Botanist called Kluri. While Chousen easily beat Kluri, she couldn't bring herself to end Kluri like she has with so many others. It is a mystery to both why Chousen couldn't do that. Category:Characters